Sanji des Douleurs
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: Remix d'un conte celtique, Deirdre des Douleurs. Dans le royaume d'Ulster, perdu sur Grand Line, naquit un jeune garçon qui, par sa beauté, se mènera à sa perte... Yaoi ZoSan Deathfic


**Bonjour ! Encore un OS (conte de surcroit), un remix d'un conte celtique que j'adorais étant petite fille, et qui s'appelait « Derdre des Douleurs ».**

**Bon cette version est assez courte (étant tirée d'un livre de contes pour enfants), donc le vrai conte doit être assez long, je pense.**

**Disclaimer**

**Tout appartient à maitre Oda (maitre Yoda ? XD), même pas Zoro qui, pourtant, est une de mes consciences multiples. Allez savoir pourquoi !**

**Zoro : Franchement, sur l'entretien d'embauche, ils auraient dû marquer que ma patronne était folle…**

**Sanji : T'es engagé, alors mange, Zoro, mange !**

**Cette fiction est un ZoSan assez soft…**

**Sanji et Zoro : QUOI.**

**C'est une deathfic, il y a des morts…**

**Sanji : Zoro, je pensais jamais te dire ça un jour… Mais je te plains.**

**Zoro : T'es dans l'histoire toi aussi…**

**Sanji : … OH GOD.**

**Nyark :)**

**Allez, enjoy !**

** Sanji des Douleurs**

Il y a très longtemps, a Grand Line, dans un royaume appelé Ulster, sous le règne de Marshall MacNessa, naquit un jeune garçon d'une fascinante beauté.

Il avait une chevelure d'or éclatante, avec une mèche sur l'œil gauche, un sourcil gracieusement enroulé au dessus d'un œil au bleu le plus pur, un saphir des anges à vrai dire, ayant un long et fin nez, ainsi qu'une bouche au lèvres minces.

Sanji aux cheveux d'or allait connaître une destinée exceptionnelle…

Dès sa naissance, il attira les foudres des druides, qui voyaient en lui le malheur qui allait s'abattre sur Ulster.

En effet, des hommes se battraient et périraient au nom de sa grâce !

Apprenant cette prophétie, le roi Marshall jugea opportun de se trouver tutoyeur du garçon. Et sous son ordre, Sanji fut cloitrée dans un château perdu au fond d'une sombre forêt, afin qu'aucun homme ne puisse perdre l'esprit à la vue de tant de beauté… Car Sanji ensorcelait les hommes, point les femmes, et c'était réciproque.

Le roi décida de profiter de cela en décidant d'épouser le jeune garçon afin de déjouer les fatales prédictions.

Mais le sort en décidera autrement !

Avec les années, le roi se montra friand de la compagnie de Sanji, toujours plus grand, toujours plus gracieux, toujours plus beau, et attendait impatiemment le jour de leurs noces (ndla : mariage homosexuel autorisé on va dire). L'enfant, quand à lui, manifestait peu d'empressement il interrogea même sa nourrice, Vivi, pour savoir si tous les hommes étaient aussi vieux que le roi.

Souhaitant que son protégé embrasse un destin avec un autre homme que le roi (Sanji lui avait appris qu'il ne ressentait rien envers les femmes, à part une adoration respectueuse), la brave dame fit en sorte que Sanji rencontre un jeune guerrier, répondant au doux nom de Zoro.

Zoro, aux cheveux verts comme la lande irlandaise et aux yeux noirs comme ceux d'une nixe, possédait une grâce égale à la beauté de Sanji. L'amitié, puis l'amour scella le cœur des deux hommes.

Fort de son amour, mais redoutant le courroux du roi, dont il avait promis de le servir avec ses 3 sabres sans l'offenser, Zoro s'enfuit avec Sanji, grâce à ses deux frères, Luffy et Usopp. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent avant que le roi Marshall ne s'aperçoive de la fuite des amants.

Pris d'une fureur meurtrière, le souverain leva une armée de guerriers redoutables, montés sur les plus vifs pur-sang, et réunit sa plus fine meute. Les amants errèrent sans repos avec les frères, des années durant, à travers Ulster.

Un jour, alors que les fuyards faillirent être capturés, ils réussirent à embarquer pour un chaud royaume, nommé Alabasta.

Loin de Marshall, mais languis de leur patrie, les 3 frères et Sanji acquièrent puissance et gloire.

Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que le cœur du roi Marshall ne trouve réconfort. Pourtant, sur le conseil de sages, il consentit à pardonner l'offense.

Se défiant de la sincérité du roi, Sanji et Zoro, Luffy et Usopp daignèrent enfin retourner en terre d'Ulster.

Mais, en arrivant au château de Marshall, Sanji se raidit et hurla de terreur, en proie à une vision démoniaque.

Son Zoro adoré courait un grand danger !

Les craintes du jeune homme se réalisèrent, malheureusement.

Le roi restait déterminé à laver l'affront imposé à son honneur. Sanji fut attrapé, et malgré s'être défendu au point de tuer huit hommes, il fut emmené et séquestré dans le château.

Au crépuscule, Zoro et ses frères rendirent l'âme dans le fracas d'une terrible bataille épique, où périrent également de grands héros, comme la sorcière Robin, gardienne d'Avalonia, un royaume perdu, Nami, princesse de Skypéa Amino, un royaume au dessus de Skypéa, mais résidence de plusieurs créatures de légende, Odz, un géant dont on disait qu'il avait la force de tout les dieux, Ener a la Foudre, guerrier béni par la foudre d'Odin, Boa Hancock au sang d'Or, déesse serpent, prouvant ainsi que les dieux ne sont pas immortels, Ace au poing ardent, Kuina la Dragonnière, la légende voulant qu'elle avait réussi à domestiquer un dragon, Brook, un soldat que l'on disait immortel, mort écrasé, et tant d'autres…

Cependant cette victoire était amère pour Marshall…

Sanji partagea sa vie, mais de loin, n'intervenant en rien, ne daignant même pas le laisser partager sa couche, car seul Zoro l'avait, il ne se donnerait à aucun autre, et surtout pas à son meurtrier.

Il vit ainsi, pendant un an et un jour, sans lui parler, ni le regarder. De sa beauté toujours aussi flamboyante, émanait un désespoir tellement intense que beaucoup de gens en compagnie du prince ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pleurer.

Excédé, le roi ordonna que l'on emmène Sanji hors de sa vue. La nuit suivant cette scène, s'assurant que personne ne le suivait, Sanji se rendit à la tombe qu'il avait creusée, avec Vivi, dans le plus grand secret, pour Zoro.

Arrivé devant…

Sanji : J'arrive, mon amour.

Il saisit un grand poignard effilé et se le planta dans le cœur.

Un sourire l'illumina tandis qu'il s'écroula, car le spectre de l'homme aux cheveux verts l'accueillait à bras ouverts pour l'emmener loin de ce monde…

Sanji des Douleurs n'était plus.

On raconte que sur la tombe des amants, deux grands arbres rosiers poussèrent. Au fil du temps, les branches entrelacées de ces rosiers, donnant des roses dorées pour l'un, noires pour l'autre, réunirent à nouveau et pour l'éternité les deux amants infortunés.

Fin


End file.
